


An unexpected lunch break / Lawlu

by RandomCitizen995



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomCitizen995/pseuds/RandomCitizen995
Summary: Law is once again staying at work at the hospital, away from his boyfriend, Luffy. With so much paperwork to do its only natural that he cannot spend time with him, but maybe there is a chance for Luffy to change that?





	

The only sounds that could be heard throughout Laws office in the hospital building was the steady beat of his left hands fingers tapping against his wooden desk repeatedly and the small curses that slipped past his lips every now and then. He was currently sitting in his office, which was high above the city with glass windows going from the floor to the roof behind him. Why someone thought it was a smart idea to have an entire wall simply consist of glass Law did not know, but what he DID know was that it sure as hell was irritating. In the summer time the sun shone in and almost cooked him alive, and anytime festivities happened in the city Law would constantly have his room lit up in different colors from the fireworks.

He had not managed to get a different office, but he had managed to have curtains put in so he could block out the outer world. That was the case today, where it was lunchtime, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and Law was once again, buried in paperwork. He practically lived at the bloody hospital these days, not getting home to his lover as much as he wanted to. Lately it seemed like he only called or even texted his love to disappoint him once again by telling him he would not be home. And every time he would hear Luffy tell him it was okay, but he knew it wasn’t. He told Luffy he would make it up to him later, promising him sweet promises that he never kept.

Law sighed and ran his left hand through his ruffled black hair as he stared at the piece of paper in his hand. How long had he been staring at it? It was hard to say. It was the last bit of paperwork he had to do, and at this point not even coffee could keep him focused. He needed a break. He needed sleep. He needed-

A loud knock on his window made Law almost jump out of his large office chair, and he stayed quiet for a moment, thinking that he had somehow imagined the sound.

“Probably just a bird hitting the glass…”

Law muttered to himself, turning back to the piece of paper in his hand. But when he heard the sound again he quickly rose from his chair and stared in disbelief at the curtains that blocked the windows. Was… Someone actually knocking on his window? How was that even possible? His office was higher up than most building in the city.

Law put down the paper on his desk and slowly walked forward to the curtains, slowly pulling them back, not sure what to expect. What he saw was not what he expected.

Standing outside his window, on a window cleaner platform with said cleaner, wearing a red raincoat and holding a wooden basket in his left arm while waving excitedly at Law with a huge grin on his face, was none other than his lover, Luffy. Law simply stared at him for a moment, his mouth hanging open and mind completely blank. Slowly realizing what was happening he quickly moved the curtains out of the way and opened the middle window to his office. Air started to flood into his office, making the papers on his desk fly about. But Law did not notice that, as his primary concern was Luffy standing several hundreds of feet above the ground with little to safety gear on him.

“Hi Traff-“

More words did not escape Luffys’ lips as Law quickly picked him up and pulled him into his office. Luffy laughed as Law held him tightly against his broad and muscular chest, and Law stared back at him, his face ridden with confusion. He let go of Luffy so he could stand on his own, but still kept his hands firmly on his shoulders, just to make sure the man did not somehow fall out and down the window. He was still not over the fact that Luffy had entered his office through the window.

“Luffy, what… Why… What are doing outside my window???”

“Shishi, well I was going to bring you lunch-“

Luffy held up the basket in front of Law so he could see it, and before he could ask the obvious question on his mind, Luffy did so for him.

“And when I was walking outside the hospital I met Jared-“

Luffy smiled and pointed to the window cleaner still standing outside. The man smiled and waved at Law, who returned the gesture with a murderous glare and a tighter grip on Luffy.

“Who offered me a lift to your office! I wanted to surprise you with lunch, and now I also got to surprise you with my entrance! Shishishi!” 

Luffy laughed happily, and Law looked at him for a moment before letting out a sigh, turning to the window and looking at the window cleaner dead in the eye.

“You and I will talk later about you endangering my lover.”

The man was about to say something, but Law gave him a death stare that shut him up and closed the window and pulled the curtains back. He turned around to see Luffy picking up the papers that were scattered all over the floor, and he sighed again.

“Luffy, why did you come here?”

Luffy picked up the last piece of paper and stared at him with a puzzled look.

“Hmm? Didn’t I tell you? I brought you lunch!”

Law stared at the basket once again, wondering inside his head how much of the food Luffy had packed at their home had made it all the way to his office.

“I got that, but why did you enter through the window? And I can get lunch myself; you don’t have to do this for me.”

Luffy walked over to his large wooden desk and put down the papers, which law knew he would have to put in proper order later. Great.  
Luffy walked closer to him and stared at him with a concerned look, something that threw Law off.

“Well… Your colleges called. They told me that you actually haven’t been eating, but instead only drinking coffee and stuff from the vending machines around the hospital.”

Law cursed inside his head; what right did those bastards have to call Luffy and tell him about that? Law swore he would find out who it was and make sure they never poked their nose where it didn’t belong. 

Law stared at Luffy for a moment, before sighing and rubbing his eyes a bit.

“Yeah, well I have been busy. You know that.”

Luffy nodded and smiled as he tapped at the wooden basked with his right hand.

“That’s why I brought you lunch! It’s important to eat properly Torao.” 

Law looked at the basket for a moment, then back to Luffy, just now realizing the man was wearing a raincoat on a day where the sun shone so bright and harsh you could fry eggs on the sidewalk.

“Why are you wearing a raincoat Luffy?”

Luffy looked at law for a short moment confused, before looking down at himself and the raincoat he was wearing.

“Oh, this thing? Nami wanted me to wear it.”

Law arched an eyebrow. Nami was a close friend to Luffy, and somewhat a friend of Law. She had once talked Luffy into wearing her old school uniform, snapped a picture of him wearing it and sent it to Law. He had been in a meeting when he got the text, and had to excuse himself due to a sudden nosebleed. Since then he had been weary of her and her… “Vixen” attitude, but since Luffy liked her law decided to be nice. That did not mean he trusted her, and his inner alarm was going off at the moment.

“*………..*”

“Why did she want you to wear it Luffy?”

To Laws surprise Luffy actually blushed a bit, the rosy color spreading over his cheeks. He felt something stir deep inside of him as Luffy brought his hands up to the top of the raincoat to unbutton the golden buttons that held together the raincoat.

“Well… She, eh, thought it was best if I kept this on so no one would see what I was wearing underneath.”

An uneasy silence entered Laws office as idea after idea popped into his mind as to what his lover was wearing underneath the raincoat.

Law swallowed hard as he stared down at Luffy as the man slowly unbuttoned each button slowly, while staring red-faced at his own hands while doing so. Finally, after what Law could only describe as an eternity of waiting, every button was undone. The raincoat still covered his body completely, so Law had no idea what – if that now was the case, Luffy was wearing underneath. Luffy pulled of the raincoat, letting it fall to the floor and Laws jaw dropped so far he was pretty sure it was dislocated.

Luffy was wearing a grey sweater that was designed like an apron, the grey material going around his neck, down his body and stopping under his hips, barely covering his private part. It also barely covered his nipples whom Law could almost spot when his eyes ranked over his lovers body while Luffy blushed. Luffy looked at him a bit embarrassed to say the least, his face almost looking like a tomato.

“Well… W-what do you think? Nami picked it out for me, said you would like it.”

Law could definitely say he liked it; it was clearly designed for a girl to wear, but it looked just as good- no, better on Luffy than Law could have imagined. The apron-sweater exposed Luffys' arms and outer parts of his chest, and served as a mini-skirt as well. Law licked his lips as his hands shook from Law trying to restrain himself.

“Turn around.”

Laws said in a husky tone, and Luffy blushed before he turned around slowly, making Law drool at the sight; at the top of his shoulders the sweater was held up with a bow, and at the bottom it almost covered his round ass, showing the top of it. Law could see the line where Luffys cheeks met, and he felt his groin twitch at the thought of pulling it down and having his way with Luffy while he was still wearing it.

In the middle was Luffys' back, fully exposed to Law. Luffy looked over his shoulder at Law with a blush on his face and smiled nervously at him.

“Do you like it?”

Law felt himself stare in awe at Luffy, who somehow managed to look sexy, beautiful and even cute at the same time with that thing on him. It drove Law mad with lust. He would have to thank Nami later, and also ask Luffy if she had seen him with this thing on. He would prefer if he was the only one to see Luffy like this, blushing and wearing a sweater that barely covered his nipples, private parts and his round and oh-so ever bouncy ass.

(Authors note: If you are wondering what the sweater looks like, Google “Virgin Killer Sweater” and you should find pictures of it.)

Before he could answer Luffy a knock was heard throughout his office, this time however it did not come from his window, but from the door. Law quickly looked at Luffy, who looked up at him with only the smallest hint of panic. Law quickly ushered Luffy down under his desk and barely managed to sit up again before the door opened.

It was one of his colleges, which one he could not say. He was a great at being a doctor, not at remembering names. 

“Hello Law. I’m here for your paperwork.”

The girl shot him a warm smile that would surely have swooned many of the other men in the hospital, but to Law it meant nothing. He knew the girl fancied him and he knew she wanted to drag him into one of the dark storage rooms and get into his pants. He looked over to the right side of his desk where Luffy had put the stack of papers, realizing that they were in an incorrect order. He leaned over and began to look through them, every once in a while picking out one paper that was the right one.

Luffy squirmed under the desk. It was not that he did not fit; Laws desk was quite big, and the space between the drawers was extra wide for his legs. It was the fact that Law had rolled his chair in so far that there was little to no room to move, and Luffy did not like that. He stared up at Laws pants, and Luffy had to hold his hand over his mouth so the person walking in would not hear him giggle; Law was sporting a pretty big bulge in his pants, as seen by the big blue tent his jeans had formed. Luffy bit his lower lip and crawled forward, putting both of his hands on either side of Laws legs. Ever-so slowly, Luffy unzipped Laws zipper, pulling down slowly. Getting his underpants off would be near impossible, but Luffy could work with them on. Luffy leaned forward and nuzzled Laws bulge, rubbing his face against it and kissing it every now and then.

Law almost jumped out of his chair for the second time when he felt what Luffy was doing to him. He had not minded the hands on his legs, but when felt Luffy nuzzling his crotch he had to choke on the moan that threatened to erupt from his throat.

“Is something wrong Law? You look unwell…”

Laws coworker looked at him and moved a bit closer. Out of fear that she would somehow notice Luffy between his legs, Law quickly decided to put down the papers and wave his hand in front of her, putting on a fake smile.

“It’s nothing, just got to adjust this old chair…”

Law pulled out his chair slightly and looked down at Luffy, who now had the audacity to suck on his cock through his underpants. Oh, and the little devil made sure to do it painfully slowly, making Law go crazy and his cock was almost about to burst through his underpants; that’s how hard he was from Luffy sucking and kissing his cock.

Law stared at Luffy with his most threatening and murderous glare, but Luffy just looked up at him with those big, innocent eyes of his and… Fuck, Law could have come right then and there, all over his face. Instead he put one of his hands down and tried to pry Luffy away from his crotch, to no avail. Luffy kept sucking, and Law grit his teeth at his lover who did realize that there was a time and place for everything. To make matters worse his coworker started to move closer, so Law had to move his chair back under the desk and allow Luffy to continue slowly driving him insane with pleasure.

Luffy hummed happily as he sucked on the head of Laws cock, letting his tongue drag across and around the head. The hand that had previously tried (and failed) to move his head out of the way was now doing the opposite, trying to push his head against his cock so Law could get his release. Luffy smiled as he fondled his lovers cock, blowing his breath over it, watching it twitch in excitement and kissing it every now and then; it had been so long since the two of them had been together like this, and if Luffy was being honest with himself the idea of someone catching them doing had always turned him on. But he wanted to enjoy it too, so he didn’t allow Law to push his head onto his cock so he could cum and kept teasing him, going slow and licking the cock he loved so much, wondering how long Law could hold out.

Law could not hold out much longer. He was so close to cumming, yet every time that he neared the edge Luffy pulled away, and he had to bite back another frustrated groan.

“Law, is something going? Why is your hand under the table?”

Law looked up from the papers he now used to hide his flushed face, and quickly brought up the hand he had used desperately to get Luffy to give him his release with. 

“Nothing, just uhm… Fixing my jeans. Here are your papers…”

Law did not know her name, and he could see she was hurt when he did not call her by her name. She took the papers and Law was silently screaming for her to get out so he could let out all the sounds he held back. She took the papers, put them together and was about to leave, when her eyes saw the basket. Fuck.

“What’s this Law? Are you going on a picnic?”

Law was pretty sure that either his upper or lower row of teeth would crack under the pressure he was keeping them, but he did not care; if he opened his mouth he knew he would let out sounds he could not explain, at least not in a way that she would believe they were not from sexual arousal. She reached out her hand for the basket, Law decided enough was enough. With one hand he shoved Luffy away from his cock and took the basket before she could pry inside.

“Yes someone sent it to me, and I will have to look at it later. I have a lot of work to do now, so if you there is nothing else, could you leave?”

His coworker looked at him again with a hurt expression, but she hid it the best she could. She took the papers and walked away, and before she went out the door Law managed to call out:

“Tell everyone not to disturb me, please?”

Law used a softer tone this time, and his coworker gave him a shy smile, nodded and closed the door. Law let out a loud sigh and leaned back in his chair. When he felt Luffy move under him he swore and yanked Luffy up in his lap, holding a death grip on his arms.

“Why the hell did you have to do that to me Luffy?!? Do you want me to be fired? Is that it? I work my ass off and you just show up to embarrass me? Why did you have to come here?”

Luffy looked at Law with a hurt expression, before looking down at his lap and speaking so softly Law almost didn’t hear him.

“I missed you…”

And just like that a wave of guilt washed over Law; he released his grip on Luffys' arms, seeing red marks where he had grabbed him. His angry expression dropped immediately and was replaced by a shame-ridden one. Law stared at Luffy in silence, at a loss of words.  
Of course Luffy missed him. Because Law was a workaholic asshole who never went home and lied to him and fed him promises he never kept. Luffy had come to him, with lunch, wearing a special outfit just to cheer him up. And all Law did was yell at him. Law swallowed hard and felt like the biggest piece of shit that ever walked on earth. Luffy was still looking down, but he started to speak to Law again;

“You haven’t been home for so long, and then they called and I… I guess I just wanted to surprise you and make you happy, but I got carried away and I-I didn’t mean to…”

Luffy let out a sob and Law felt his stomach drop and his heart crumble inside his chest. He had made Luffy cry. He was now sure he was going to hell.

“I-If you want me to leave Ill-“

Before Luffy could continue Laws instincts took hold of him and he grabbed Luffys face and pulled it up so he was looking at him, before smashing their lips together. Luffy gasped at the sudden kiss, but moaned when Law nibbled at his lower lip, asking for entrance. Luffy opened his mouth and Laws tongue dove in, tasting his lovers’ mouth once again after so long. Law had made promise after promise, telling Luffy he would make up for his absence later. Fuck that. He was making it up to Luffy right now. His tongue roamed Luffys mouth, tasting every part of it and causing a startled Luffy to moan under his touch.

When the need for air became too great they pulled apart, spit still connecting their two mouths hanging in-between them. Luffy was blushing once again, and Law wiped the spit from his mouth and kissed him under his eyes where the tears had previously been.

“I never, ever want you to leave me Luffy.”

Law stared into Luffys' beautiful brown eyes as he spoke from the heart that was somewhere on the bottom of the ocean, and looked at Luffy who slowly changed his confused flushed face to one that smiled at him. Law felt as if his entire being was being blessed with that smile, curing any sleep deprivation or stress he had, and when Luffy said:

“Of course I’ll never leave you dummy.”

And then pounced on him so that they both almost fell out of the chair, Law knew he was going to change for the better for Luffy. He swore it. 

Luffy kissed him almost desperately, his hands tugging at Laws chest and Law himself let his hands roam all over his lovers’ body, along his warm, soft back and under the sweater he was still wearing. Luffy moaned when Law brushed against his sensitive nipples with his thumbs, and Law kissed Luffys neck while fondling him. God he had missed this; Luffy clinging to him, his head on his shoulder, his moans, his voice calling his name… Law could not get enough of it, and clearly Luffy couldn’t either.

Law pulled apart from Luffy for a moment to appreciate his lover. Luffy was in his lap, his face flushed, his hair messy, and when Law looked down he could see that it was now Luffy who had a tent downstairs. He let his hands go up and down Luffys sides, while Luffy was holding onto his shoulders while looking down on him.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been home in…”

Law could not finish the sentence, because he had honestly forgotten how long it had been since he was home.

“A month and 6 days.”

Luffy answered him, his smile dropping as he looked at Law, his eyes now showing sadness. Law felt guilt going over him once again, and he knew damn well he should feel it. But he was determined to make things right.

“I’m sorry… I have been caught up in work and I’ve-“

Luffy sighed and rested his head against Laws.

“It’s alright, I… Understand-“

Law pulled away Luffys' face and looked him right in his eyes.

“No Luffy, it’s not okay. I’ve been a complete ass; I’ve neglected you, and even worse… I made you cry. I promise- And I know I have said it before but this time I am dead serious; we are going to spend more time together. You are so much more important than promotions and fucking paperwork that I can’t believe I ever chose it over you.”

Law held Luffys face as he spoke, and he watched as Luffys sad face started to cry, causing Law to panic. But when Luffy smiled and hugged him so tightly Law thought he was being strangled, he knew his words had reached Luffy. They stayed together like that for some time, just Luffy sniffling and holding on to Law, while Law rubbed his back and kissed his neck, whispering sweet words into his ear, telling Luffy how much he loved him.

“I like the sweater by the way… It looks good on you.”

Law murmured into Luffys ear, letting his warm breath hit his ear, which caused Luffy to shudder slightly. Law ran his and down Luffys exposed back, feeling his spine and letting his hand rest on his ass, his thumb caressing it. Luffy pulled away and looked at Law with a small smile on his lips.

“Really? I thought it looked a bit odd, I mean is it supposed to be an apron? Why would someone make an apron that’s also a sweater?”

“Because you look gorgeous and downright fuckable in it” Law thought to himself as he let touched Luffys' body up and down, licking his lips at Luffy who blushed at the gesture.

“I believe the idea is for you to look cute Luffy, and I can definitively say they succeeded.”

Luffys raised his eyebrow as he looked down on the sweater and pulled at it slightly.

“Seriously? You… Think I look cute in this thing?”

Law chuckled at Luffy and leaned forward, nipping at his shoulder and simultaneously grabbing hold of his round and perfect ass, squeezing it with his large hands and causing Luffy to let out a yelp in surprise. Law leaned up and nibbled Luffys earlobe, before letting a warm breath against his ear when he spoke in a husky tone:

“Oh, you have no idea Luffy…”

Luffy moaned and held tightly onto Law, who in turn started to grind his cock against his lovers smaller one, creating delicious friction that had the two of them grunting and moaning.  
After what seemed like an hour (not that Law complained) Luffy pulled away and Law stroked Luffys cheeks with his hands. Law looked into Luffys eyes, watching those beautiful brown gems stare back at him with warmth and love.

“You’re so beautiful Luffy…”

Law murmured as he stroked Luffys face, smiling as the other man giggled and grabbed his hands with his own smaller ones before holding onto Laws face with his own hands. Law dropped his hands and let them rest on Luffys hips. Luffy sighed and leaned forward to peck Law on the lips before pulling back, changing his giddy expression to a more serious one.

“I don’t need you to drop work completely; I just want to see your face once in a while you know?”

Law sighed and nuzzled his face into the warm hand that was on his cheek, looking up at Luffy and nodding.

“I will make sure to work less and spend more time with you.”

Luffy smiled at him and his eyes seemed to shine brighter, and Law felt that if there was ever a time and place to show Luffy how much he loved him, it was now.”

“And I think the best time to start would be… Now.”

Before Luffy could say anything Law grabbed his ass firmly with his big hands and lifted him upwards, causing Luffy to yelp and hold onto his body. Law chuckled and lifted his right leg upwards and put it on his desk at the far left: with one swipe to the right he cleared the entire table of all its contents, which included his laptop, pencils, erasers and several papers he had organized. Law couldn’t care less. He put Luffy down on the table and looked at him for a moment, admiring his stunning beauty. The most important thing in his life was on the table, the only thing that truly mattered at the end of the day; Luffy.

Luffy blushed and looked up at him, swallowing nervously when Law loomed over him, trapping him effectively with his larger body. Law began attacking Luffys shoulder with his mouth, sucking on Luffys skin and marking him as his own. Luffy moaned and moved his hands over Laws body and back, tugging at his clothes with one hand and tangling the other in his hair. Law let out a husky groan when his erection touched Luffys; he stopped sucking on the patch of skin on his shoulder and looked down, seeing that Luffy had yet another surprise for him. Law went down on his knees and lifted the small part of the sweater that was covering Luffys private parts, only to discover that Luffy was wearing panties. Hello Kitty panties to be precise. Law almost choked at the sight. He looked up at Luffy, who was blushing as he looked down at Law.

“Nami gave me those… She said you would like them, er… Do you?”

Law let out a chuckle as he let his hands go up and down Luffys' slim legs, allowing them to almost touch the panties but not quite.

“Oh, I like them alright. In fact, I like them so much I think you should keep them on for a while.”

Luffy looked at Law with a confused expression before Law smirked at him.

“Karma is a bitch.”

Was all Law say before he began sucking on Luffys' cock through the panties, causing Luffy to moan loudly and throw his head back, his legs resting on laws shoulders as he lied back, panting as Law pleasured him. Luffy brought down his hands and tried to pull the panties down to free his cock from its restraint, but Law simply swatted them away, continuing to torture Luffy and listening to his delicious gasps and moans that echoed throughout the office.

It was at that moment that it occurred to Law that the door was unlocked, and he stopped pleasuring Luffy and stood up so he could walk over and lock it. Luffy let out a loud whine when he stopped, and looked up at him with a confused and angry expression.

“Why did you stop???”

Law chuckled at Luffy who was pouting at him, and he leaned forward over his lovers’ body and kissed him on the lips before replying.

“I’m just going to lock the door sweetie, don’t worry; I’ll be back to give you payback in no time.”

Luffy grabbed Law to his surprise, stopping him from moving and looking at him with shy eyes.

“Could you… Leave it unlocked? I… Kind of… Like it that way.”

Laws eyebrow arched upwards before a grin spread on his face. 

“You have a kink for that huh?”

Luffy only blushed and quickly looked away from Law, who let out a chuckle at how shy Luffy was. Luffy huffed, looked back at Law and was about to retort before Law put his lips on his, silencing him and soon enough replacing words with moans.

Law locked eyes with Luffy, letting a wicked grin show before he spoke with a deep, sensual tone that had Luffy biting his lower lip.

“You like the idea of someone seeing you like this, don’t you? Someone… Seeing you on your knees, taking it like a bitch in heat?”

He spoke the words slowly, staring at Luffy intently as he did so, and Luffy looked away in embarrassment. Law grinned; if Luffy wanted this, then he would play along.

“Alright, I will keep the door unlocked. But you better be ready for someone to walk in on us, because I am going to make you scream my name over… And over… And-”

As Law spoke he went down on Luffy, trapping him under his body and rubbing their crotches together. Luffys breath hitched and moved his own hips up against Laws, trying desperately to create more friction. Law captured his lips in a kiss that had the two of them gasping for breath when it was over.

Law pulled away and stared down at Luffy, admiring him. He was lying on top of his desk, his legs wrapped around Laws waist, his hands holding onto the table the best he could. His face was flushed, his hair was ruffled, and Law could see one of his nipples peeking out of the sweater which had been put out of place due to their movements. Luffys eyes were clouded with lust, and law could feel something stir deep inside himself as he looked at his lover. Luffy deserved someone who paid attention to him, who made him feel good about himself. He would have to pay more attention to his lover’s needs, make him feel appreciated.

Law leaned down and kissed Luffy on his lips, then his nose, forehead, cheeks, moving all over him, causing Luffy to giggle. Law continued his assault, moving down to Luffys right nipple and sucking on it harshly, causing Luffy to stop giggling and start moaning, arching into his touch.

Luffy was grabbing onto Laws head with one hand and holding onto his back with the other. It had been too long since they had been together like this. Luffy was not obsessed with sex, but even he needed contact with someone that went beyond a hug or simple touch. Luffy looked at Law, who was currently sucking on his right nipple, brushing his left one with his thumb. Luffy whined; he felt so good right now, finally getting attention from Law after such a long time; he was not sure how long he would be able to hold on until he was going to cum, but he really wanted their rime together to last longer. He didn’t want this moment to end, not yet, please…

Law picked up the fact that Luffy seemed distressed, and so he stopped biting his nipple and moved upwards to look at him.

“What’s wrong Luffy? Is something wrong?”

Luffy stared at Law, who looked at him with a concerned look. He put on a fake smile and told him it was nothing, but judging by how Law was still staring at him, Luffy knew he had to come clean.

“It’s just… As soon as were done you’re going back to work right? I don’t it to end so soon but you’re making me feel so good…”

Laws expression changed when he heard what Luffy said, and he realized that Luffys fear was not irrational, but quite frankly a certain possibility. That is, if Law still was the man he used to be before this day. But he was determined to change for Luffy. 

Law smiled and stroked Luffys face lovingly, which seemed to relax Luffy.

“I am not going back to work after were done Luffy.”

Luffy stared at him with both relief and confusion.

“You’re not? But… I thought you had paperwork to do?”

Law scoffed and shook his head.

“I have been doing enough paperwork. It’s about time I do things with you.”

Luffys facial expression changed once again, this time going from confusion to one that looked so overjoyed that Laws heart melted.

“Really? You’re going to spend the day with me?”

Fuck, Luffy was like an adorable puppy the way he looked at Law, and he spoke with so much excitement in his voice that Law could never deny him anything. Hell if, Luffy wanted a goddamn castle Law was pretty sure he would give it to him. Anything to make Luffy happy. He smiled and nodded.

“Yes and the day after that. I’m going to take some time off, and it’s going to be spent with you, doing whatever you want to do.”

Law intertwined their fingers together, kissing Luffys hand softly and smiling at him. Luffy was looking up at him with nothing but adoration and love in his eyes, and he smiled at Law.

“Come here.”

Luffy murmured the words softly as held Laws head with his hands and brought Law down so he could kiss him, and Law happily complied. As Luffy kissed him with those soft, warm lips Law felt a warm feeling spread in his chest, and he knew in that moment that he had made the right call. From now on Luffy came before work. Always. 

When they pulled apart for air Law realized that he had interrupted his own payback for what Luffy did to him under the table earlier, and he grinned as he went down his lovers’ body, settling between his slender legs. Luffy looked down at him and bit his lower lip as he watched Law caress his cock through the panties Nami had made him wear, and when he started to suck on it Luffy could only close his eyes and lean back on the table, trying to keep quiet the best he could.

Law stared the Hello Kitty panties Luffy was wearing for a moment, admiring them; they were pink, with the kitty on the front, which was hard to see seeing how Luffy now not only had a tent in his panties, but a wet spot where pre-cum leaked out. Law blew some cool air on the tip of Luffys cock, and he smirked when he could hear Luffy whine on top his desk. Law put his hands on Luffys hips, massaging them and feeling as much as he could of Luffys body, something his lover seemed to appreciate judging by the small giggles that escaped him when he touched a spot where he was ticklish. 

That stopped however the moment Law started to fondle Luffys cock with his right hand, squeezing hard and good and rubbing it up and down inside those tight, tight panties. Luffy moaned as he felt his big, strong man caress his cock, squeezing it tight and fondling it; it drove him crazy, and he was pleading for Law to take off the panties that restrained his cock.  
Law chuckled as he listened to Luffy whine and protest on top of the table;

“Not so fun when someone does it to you, eh Luffy?”

Luffy only replied with an irritated huff and squeezed his thighs together, trying to trap Law for some unknown reason. Law only smiled in return and turned his head to his right side, kissing Luffys inner thigh and then sucking on it. Luffy gasped when Law moved further up his thigh, and when he tried to move his leg Law held it firmly in its place.

“Haa… Ah.. L-law… Please…”

Hearing his lover moan and call out his name made something stir deep within Law, a prideful feeling of him knowing he was the only one to hear and see Luffy like this. It was time to stop torturing Luffy and start rewarding him. Law placed a final kiss to Luffys’ inner thigh and rose up, looming over his lover’s body on the desk.  
Luffy looked up at him and stared at Law with an irritated and flushed look. Law raised an eyebrow at Luffy. Was he that mad at him for teasing him?

“It’s not fair…”

Luffy grumbled as he stared at Law, who looked back at him, now feeling very confused.

“What?”

Luffy propped himself up on the desk with his elbows and stared at his lover with a scowl.

“Your clothes! You still got your clothes on when I am almost butt naked! Heck, I think by butt is naked in this, eh… Apron?”

While Luffy examined his “definitively-not-an-apron” garment, Law looked at himself and saw that Luffy was right; he was still wearing his white coat, t-shirt and pants. Even his watch was on. An idea started to form in Laws head, and he grinned while he looked down at Luffy.

“You’re right Luffy.”

“I am, right? I mean it’s like an apron, but for the winter?”

Law blinked in confusion.

“No, what? I was referring to me wearing too much clothes.”

Luffy looked back at him and made an “oh” expression, before looking at Law in confusion as the older man lifted him up from the desk in front of him se he was sitting upright.

“Can you help me undress Luffy? Please?”

Law held Luffys’ hands in his own and stroked them gently as he whispered the words to his lover, who blushed in return. Luffy nodded slowly and put his hands on Laws shoulders, tugging at the coat. Luffy pushed the top of the coat back, and was about to pull it down, but he couldn’t; the problem was that Laws hands were not on either side of his body. They were currently groping him, running up and down his back while Law kissed his neck. Luffy blushed and moaned, but was determined to make Law as naked as he was. He pulled on the coat harder, and managed to finally get it off Law, who had the audacity to smirk at him.

“One thing off… How long do you think you can hold out before you want me to bend you over the desk and take you from behind?”

He whispered the words in Luffys ear with a purr, and Luffy had to bite his lower lip to not let out any sounds that would reveal how much his stupid, sexy lover turned him on.  
“I have been holding out for a long time; I can hold out a bit longer.”

Luffy looked at Law with a determined look, and though he did not say it with an angry tone he could see that Law understood what he meant. Laws grin dropped, and to make sure not to ruin the mood Luffy grinned at him and leaned forward.

“Just wait till I get to your pants; well see who can hold out the longest~”

Laws expression changed back to normal, with a small grin forming; it was no secret that they played many games like this in their relationship, teasing each other and making bets. Law kissed Luffy on his nose and chuckled.

“You’re on.” 

Luffy grinned and went back to rid Law of his shirt, while Law in turn started to massage Luffy and touch him everywhere he knew Luffy was sensitive. Luffy buttoned up Laws shirt, kissing the exposed skin and making Law groan. With each button unbuttoned, another kiss was placed on his chest, and Law had half a mind about letting Luffy take off the shirt without resisting, just so he could take care of a problem further down. Luffy seemed to have a similar idea, as he no longer gave Laws chest prolonged kisses, but rather almost ripped the shirt off of him so he could get it off. It had been too long since they had touched each other, and their impatience was starting to show.

Law moved his hands away so Luffy could pull down his shirt, and as soon as it was off he caught Luffys’ lips in a breathtaking kiss, holding his head in place as his tongue slipped past his lovers’ lips and explored his mouth. Luffy moaned in return, his hands holding onto Law before moving them down and unbuttoning Laws jeans and removing the belt. As they broke apart for air Law felt cold air hit his groin; Luffy had managed to not only pull his jeans down, but also his underwear. Law took a step back and kicked off his jeans and underwear, sending them into the corner of the office. He was now standing in front of Luffy, completely naked. In fact, Luffy was now the one with the most clothes on; he had his panties on, and while the “not-actually-an-apron” revealed a lot of his body, it still covered some of it. 

Law smirked when his eyes met Luffys, which were surrounded by a deep blush that covered his face.

“See something you like?”

Law said in a teasing tone, chuckling when Luffys’ eyes shot up to his eye level; he had a pretty good idea of where they had previously been looking. Luffy gave Law a shy smile as he sat on top of the desk and gave Law an unexpected answer;

“I see someone I like… And I’d like that person even more if they came over here and finished what they started.”  
Luffy lifted the part of his sweater that covered his private, revealing his bulge which was still trapped inside those tight-fitting panties.

Law licked his lips as he looked at Luffy, who was now lying on his back, showing him his private parts and begging Law to come over and fuck him. Law felt his cock twitch, and when he looked down he saw that it was already rock hard, standing up and ready to drive into Luffys heat and mark him. 

Luffy felt arousal spread throughout his body when Laws eyes shined with hunger, staring intently as his groin. His lover stalked closer and bent down, putting his head next to Luffy’s cock. Luffy whimpered when he felt the older man’s breath ghost over his soaked panties. Law put his hands on either side of Luffys legs and dragged them upwards, causing Luffy to hold his breath in anticipation. When he came up to where the panties went around Luffys slim frame he hooked his fingers under them, and in one fell swoop he stretched them upwards, causing intense friction to Luffys cock. Luffy threw his head back and bit his lip to allow himself to scream in pleasure. 

Law watched his lover intently as he whined while his cock strained against the panties that Law was pulling upwards.

“Law! P-please!”

Luffy could only open his mouth for short moment, else wise he feared the entire hospital would hear him moan. His eyes were closed and his hands were holding onto the desk, but he could hear his lover let out a low growl as he pulled the panties in the opposite direction, pulling them off of Luffy.

Luffy started to breathe normally, the intense friction now gone and his cock finally free. He cracked one eye open and saw Law hovering slightly above him, holding a pair of soaked panties in front of him.

“Look at this-“

Law used one hand to stretch the panties out, as the other was used to support his weight against the desk and hold him up.

“Completely soaked. Seems like you’re really needy, huh? You want my cock that badly Luffy?”

Now, Luffy was a man of certain pride; he would not let Law talk or do just about anything to him or anybody else for that matter. But right now Luffy was turned on to about a hundred and ten percent and in front of him was the only man who could sate in insatiable thirst. So instead of arguing or bitching, Luffy looked at Law with half-lidded eyes, his lips slightly parted and his legs locking behind Laws, waist, pulling the man and his cock closer to him. Laws smirk disappeared as he stared at Luffy, who leaned up and hugged Law, whispering in a sultry, moan-filled voice into his ear:

“Yes Law, please… I need you so badly… Please put your strong, thick cock inside of my ass-pussy and fuck me until I can’t remember my name… I want you to fuck me so hard that Ill scream my lungs out, and fill me up inside with your seed…”

Laws’ brain almost short-circuited when he tried to progress what Luffy had just said to him, but he managed to regain his composure and pull back to see Luffy, who a second ago had talked dirty to him, stare at him with rose-colored cheeks and an embarrassed look. Law let out a growl as he captured his lover lips in a kiss once again, grinding his cock against Luffys smaller one; Luffy moaned into his mouth and Law felt himself dangerously close to the edge.

“Is this what you want?!?”

He growled as he grinded his cock against Luffys’, watching his lover bite his lip and moan at the delicious friction. Fuck. Fuck. He needed to fuck Luffy right now. Law cursed and went down on his knees, staring at Luffys’ puckered hole in front of him. Luffy let out a loud whine, but stopped when he saw what Law was about to do. Law let his tongue lick the entrance of the pink hole, smirking when he heard Luffy let out a gasp and put his hand in his hair, urging him to go on.

Law started to suck on the hole, letting his tongue go around it; It drove Luffy mad and he could feel his lover urging him on with his hands pushing his head against his groin. Law managed to hold himself back of course, his strong hands firmly planted on Luffys’ hips holding him in his place. Law pulled back and saw that Luffys’ hole had opened up a little, but he knew he needed lube; spit was not good enough, as it would dry up quickly and could potentially hurt Luffy. He did not want that. Law started to pull out his drawers, desperately looking for anything he could use as lube.

“W-what are you doing Law? Why did you stop?”

Luffy was now looking down at him and Law met his gaze and smiled awkwardly.

“Looking for lube, which is kind of hard to find-“

Before he finished his sentence Luffy pointed to the basket, which was now on the floor on the side. Law looked at it with a confused look, but reached over and pulled the top of; inside there was food and drinks, along with a blanket, and… Law pulled out the bottle of lube and stared at Luffy, who looked away in embarrassment.

“You had all of this planned out I see.”

Luffy only stuttered and mumbled incoherent things, and Law chuckled as he took a closer look at the bottle; strawberry flavored. How typical of Luffy. He squeezed a generous amount of it into his right hands palm and put the bottle away. Then he approached Luffys hole again, blowing cool air against the opening. Luffy gasped when he felt it hit against his sensitive skin, and bit his lip when he felt a slick finger go around his hole. Law smirked as he heard Luffys’ pace of breaths increase the smaller his circle around his hole got, and when he suddenly without warning pushed the first finger inside Luffy cried out. Law fondled Luffys’ cock to distract him from the pain, and soon Luffy was moaning like a bitch in heat while he stretched him out.

Soon enough one finger became two, and then three fingers were inside Luffy, stretching his wet hole out and making him moan Laws name over and over, thrusting himself against the fingers that brushed inside him. Law had never seen anything so erotic, and he savored every moment of it. Luffys’ breathing started to become uneven, and he could see the pre-cum leaking out of the tip of his swollen cock. He was close, and so was Law. He withdrew his fingers from Luffys wet and stretched hole, which caused his lover to let out a loud whine in protest. But when he felt the head of Laws cock against his entrance he opened his eyes and looked up at his lover, his face blushing and eagerly awaiting his man to claim him. 

Law grabbed Luffy by the hips with one hand, holding his erect and throbbing manhood with the other. Luffys hole opened and closed against his head, and it almost looked like it was kissing it, or trying to suck it in. Law groaned and looked at Luffy.

“Are you ready?”

Luffy bit his lower lip and nodded, trying to thrust his hips against Laws massive cock. Law clenched his teeth and coated his cock in lube before he pushed it forward slowly, past the ring of muscle and into the sweet, wet hot heat that was Luffys ass. Luffy shut his mouth so hard he thought his teeth would break, and threw his head back against the desk: Luffy was now lying on the desk, his legs locked around Laws’ waist and his hands holding onto the table. Law was grunting as he slowly pushed his manhood further and further into the warm tight hole; it was hard to keep still, but he knew Luffy had it worse, as he was not yet feeling pleasure, but pain. 

Law leaned forward and hovered over his lover. He kissed Luffy between the shoulder blades and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

“Just breathe… That’s right, just breathe and relax… You’re doing so well Luffy, I am so proud of you… I’m almost all the way in, just a bit longer… You feel so good Luffy…”

The words Law whispered into his ear helped to distract Luffy from the pain, and he moaned when Laws hands played with his nipples under the apron. When Law (finally) was all the way inside he paused and took long, deep breaths: It took all of his willpower not to pull out and plunge his cock back into that delicious wet heat, and he was sure Luffy was going to have red marks on his hips from his hands which were holding onto them with an iron grip. Luffy had one arm covering his head and the other resting on the wooden desk, his breaths slowing down a bit as he accustomed to Laws throbbing cock stretching him out completely and filling him. Luffy bit his lower lip as the pain faded, and was replaced by sweet, sweet pleasure only his lover and his massive cock could give him.

“Hah… You… You can… Hah… M-move…” 

Even saying words was hard for Luffy, but luckily his lover understood exactly what he wanted, or rather needed desperately. Law pulled his throbbing cock out slowly; dragging it out and pushing it back into Luffys’ wet hole. Luffy moaned as he felt Law fill him once again, the older man grunting as he too felt the intense pleasure.

Law clenched his teeth as he drove slowly in and out of Luffy, picking up the pace; he could feel everything inside Luffy, the tightness, the heat, the wetness of his insides. He could hear too, the filthy and delicious sounds of his balls slapping against Luffys round ass, the slick sound of his cock pounding into his lover like an animal; not to mention Luffys moans and gasps every time he drove his cock further and harder into his heat, each thrust driving another moan out of him. Law sped up, fucking Luffy harder and faster, and when Luffy let out the loudest moan yet, he knew he had found his sweet spot. He kept hitting that spot over and over, while stroking Luffys’ member with coated hands.

Ha! Ha! L-law, I-Ah! I’m... Close! I-I’m, I-I’m gonna~”

Law understood and put even more force into his thrusts, pounding into Luffy who was holding onto the desk with his hands for dear life. Neither Luffy nor Law cared anymore if anyone could hear them, which at this point Law was sure the entire hospital did. Like he cared; if anyone dared to walk in they would see what everyone should know; that Luffy was his, and no one else’s. 

Law grunted as he fucked Luffys incredibly tight bitch-hole harder and faster, thrusting into that tight, wet hole over and over, hitting his lovers’ deepest part over and over. He felt Luffys’ hole tighten even more, and he stroked his cock harder and faster, and soon enough Luffy screamed his name, his cock shooting ribbons of cum across both their chests. Law continued to stroke Luffys’ cock, milking him of his cum and causing Luffy to moan relentlessly. When nothing more came out he let go of it and put his hand on Luffys hip, and with both of his hands holding Luffy in place he fucked him even more vigorously. Luffys’ entire body shook from the force of Laws’ cock pounding into him, and he had given up any hope of keeping his voice down; he was moaning like crazy, Laws massive cock making him see stars every time it hit his special spot deep inside of him. Luffy looked at Law, who was now close to cumming himself.

Law could feel the sweat on his back, the veins on his arms showing as he was holding on to Luffy as he fucked him into submission and oblivion. His lover couldn’t speak coherently anymore: all he could do was moan and gasp as Law fucked him good and hard. Law clenched his teeth as Luffys’ hole tightened around his throbbing cock, and as he felt his climax approaching he went harder and faster into Luffy, hitting Luffys prostate over and over, causing his lover to scream his name over and over. Finally he came, roaring as he slammed into Luffy deeper than ever before, his cock shooting stream after stream of steaming hot cum into his pussy-hole, filling him up completely. Law fell on top of Luffy, staring into his eyes as he felt his cock throbbing inside of him, still filling his lovers body with his seed. Luffy looked into Laws eyes as well, feeling his lovers warm semen filling his tight wet hole to the brim. Luffy moaned and cupped Laws face with his shaky hands, kissing him as he pulled Laws body and cock closer to him with his legs.

Law thrust his tongue into Luffys’ hot cavern, mapping out the inside and causing Luffy to mewl in happiness while his cock was still inside of him, filling and stretching him out. Luffy held onto Law, and his legs kept Laws cock buried inside of him; he wanted this moment to last a bit longer, to feel his lovers’ manhood inside of him for only a moment longer.

Law licked his lips as he stared down at Luffy, chuckling at his lover who had his arms around his neck.

“Not going to let me go?”

Law said it with a humorous tone, and Luffy chuckled as he pecked Law on the lips.

“Nope! I’m never letting you go. Never.”

Law allowed the words to sink in and smiled fondly as he stroked Luffys warm, red cheek, staring into his warm hazelnut colored pupils. 

“I’m glad to hear that…”

Law murmured the words as he kissed Luffys’ temple, and then proceeded to sneak his arms under Luffys’ back, lifting his lover upwards, which caused Luffy to let out an “eeep” sound at the sudden movement. Law plopped himself back into his chair, with Luffy in his lap, and his cock still buried deep inside of him. The moment Laws ass hit the chair and Luffys’ ass fell down on Laws cock Luffy moaned loudly as Laws cock hardened inside of him. Law grinned as he leaned to his right side and fetched the basket Luffy had brought with him and brought it up, putting it in Luffys’ lap between the two of them.

“Would be a shame not to eat the food you brought me, no?”

Luffy looked at the basket and laughed as he looked at Law.

“Of course, but uhm… Don’t you think we should…”

He trailed off, looking down at his groin where Laws cock went up inside his hole, which was now leaking Laws cum. Law let out a dark chuckle as he cupped Luffys’ chin with his right hand bringing it up, while the left squeezed down on Luffys’ ass.

“Why bother? As soon as were done eating I’m putting you back on that desk and fucking you until you can only say my name…”

Law watched in amusement as Luffy processed his words, and laughed when his face turned completely red. Law grinned and thrusted his cock into Luffy again, causing his lover to let out a surprised gasp. Law grabbed a chicken wing from the basket and tore of a piece with his mouth, chewing it and swallowing before he spoke again.

“Make sure you eat some too, because I can promise you, you’re gonna need the energy…”

Luffy placed his hands on Laws shoulder and blushed as Law kept thrusting his cock into him, causing Luffy to moan and bite his lips. Law offered his chicken wing to Luffy, who in turn ate it greedily, gulping down on it while still keeping his hands on Laws shoulder and meeting his hard thrusts. They ate the contents of the basket quickly, and Law threw it away like his clothes. He held his greasy fingers out on front of Luffy, who opened his mouth for him. He put them inside and groaned as Luffys warm tongue swept over them, cleaning them completely. He pulled out his now soaked fingers and brushed them through Luffys messy hair.

“Ready for round two?”

His voice was husky as he spoke to Luffy, who was now practically bouncing up and down on his once again throbbing cock.

“Ha, ha… yes…”

Law smirked at Luffy, his hands digging into his lovers perfectly round and soft ass-cheeks.

“Then let’s get started; we have a long day ahead of us…”

 

 

 

 

AUTHORS NOTE: Aah, god this one took like two weeks to finish! Well, one day to write most of the story and two weeks to figure out how the hell its going to end... Sigh... well here it is, hope you like it! Leave some kudos and a comment if you feel like it, won't cha?


End file.
